


Wax

by castleinthesky (choirboyharem)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/castleinthesky
Summary: “Beg,”Blurryface’s voice croons, so much smoother, so much softer, so much more domineering than Tyler’s own. His words feel like candle wax dripping into the shell of Tyler’s ear, burning hot and liquid in form. “Beg for me, rabbit.”
Relationships: Blurryface | Nicolas Bourbaki/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> writes gross shit at four in the morning because i don’t know what day of the week it is anymore

Tyler has spent too long counting the seconds. It usually makes the time go by faster, but Blurry is absolutely _savoring_ it tonight. He’s a sadistic little freak and he’s milking Tyler’s frustrated tears for all they’re worth. 

“Come on,” Tyler mutters, his voice strained and wet as it escapes through his teeth. He shudders and shoves his face back into the pillow he’s clutching when Blurry slams his hips forward. Tyler’s body lurches and he chokes, his cock dripping onto the mattress, teetering on the brink of an orgasm he was never trying to have. He’ll get one anyway. Blurry is just that generous. 

_“Beg,”_ Blurryface’s voice croons, so much smoother, so much softer, so much more domineering than Tyler’s own. His words feel like candle wax dripping into the shell of Tyler’s ear, burning hot and liquid in form. “Beg for me, rabbit.”

Tyler’s eyes burn with a sparkling fury that Blurry can’t see. “No,” he forces out. 

“No?” Blurry comes to a standstill, hips pressed flush against Tyler’s ass. He reaches down and drags the tip of his finger along Tyler’s cock, featherlight and careful. Tyler shivers with it, wincing into his pillow. “I need you to beg for me. I won’t move until you do.”

Tyler’s shoulders shake, his chest so tight that he can barely talk. “...please,” he finally whispers. 

“What did you say?”

“Please,” he manages, a little louder, a lot worse.

“Please what?”

Tyler’s teeth clench again, hard enough he expects them to crack like the china in his mother’s favorite kitchen cabinet. Never allowed to touch, not ever. He broke a plate from that set once and didn’t get to eat anything that night. “Please fuck me.”

Blurry kisses the back of his neck and Tyler can feel that skin turn black like an abused candle wick. Black like a child’s drawing of what a nightmare looks like. “Anything for you.” He pulls his hips back and sets his pace snappier, skin smacking skin, and it, at the very least, feels better than before. Tyler feels the hot gut-punch of Blurry fucking in deep, grinding against him, and he can’t help but moan like the girl that Blurry always tells him he is. He feels a familiar hand wrap around his dick, giving it a few swift pulls. Tyler sobs into the pillow hard enough that he can feel the skin it carves out in his throat. 

It was what Blurry was waiting for. It always is. He’s immediately behind, hips stuttering and stilling, fucking unevenly as he hisses and takes the Lord’s name in vain. (Does God know Blurry? Probably not.)

Blurry never wastes time. He pulls out of Tyler very, very soon, as soon as he can manage, and nips his ear. It’s too hard to feel affectionate, but Tyler knows it’s supposed to be. 

“You were wonderful, rabbit,” Blurry murmurs. “Until next time.” 

And, immediately, Tyler feels cold. Blurry is gone and so is everything that was just leaking out of him. He’s clean, warm, and dry, facedown and naked and humiliated on his side of the bed. 

His wife sleeps peacefully a foot away, unaware of her husband’s infidelity. His daughter sleeps a room away, unaware that there is a monster underneath Daddy’s bed. 

Tyler goes back to sleep, forced, again, to wait until next time. 


End file.
